


驯服

by completelyevil



Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, filthy fantasy, nothing real, sex bribery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: 灵感来源是心灵捕手的剧本里本来有一段威尔和查克的床戏（俩编剧为了测试到底有没有人完整看过剧本而设置的假场景），以及八千八百人当作大本黑点的那个金句：为了角色给制片人口很正常啊讲真，就没人考虑一下也许他真的觉得挺正常这个可能性吗
Relationships: OMC/Ben Affleck, pre-MattBen
Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	驯服

**Author's Note:**

> 以下的每一个字都是假的，所有场景发生的概率都是纯纯粹粹的零（但从概率学的角度来说，概率为零的事不一定不会发生√  
> 总之如果您觉得这都什么鬼完全不是您认识的OO和XX啊，那么恭喜您，这里写的真的就不是您认识的OO和XX，所以您没有任何出警我的理由，谢谢谢谢！

门被敲响的时候你正在读那份几天前送来的剧本，编剧是两个初出茅庐的年轻人，在被拒绝了无数次后距离心灰意冷只剩一步之遥，不抱什么希望地把剧本投给了你，也许是他们幸运，也许是他们不幸，你是那种无论什么剧本都要从头到尾看一遍再做决定的人。这几天里你已经反复读过整个剧本几次了，但不全是因为你喜欢这个饱受童年创伤折磨的、浑身带刺又脆弱不堪的天才的故事，另一个重要的原因是......

门外的人又轻敲了两下，小心翼翼带着试探，你调整了下坐姿，把剧本放回抽屉里，才清了清嗓子叫了声请进。

大概过了几秒钟门把手才缓缓转动起来，就像敲门的人突然萌生了退意却在最后还是选择了留下一样。门开了，敲门者笨拙地飞快迈进你的办公室，立刻回手把门拽上了，发出不小的“砰”的一声。

“先生。”他向你低头致意时你已经认出了来者，毕竟，他确实是非常显眼、很容易被记住的那类人，“他们说每天这个时候您都在办公室休息，所以我想我可以来这找您。”

他没有抬起头，高的有些离谱的身子不自觉地微微佝偻着，不合身的旧西装又肥又宽，让这个拘谨的年轻人看上去像是个傻大个，但你从这个角度刚好可以看到他垂下去的一双棕色眼睛，睫毛正紧张地扑闪着，他舔过总是微张的嘴唇，又抿了抿嘴，上唇聚集的汗珠被蹭开，弄得他整个嘴都湿漉漉地闪着光。

“别站在那，孩子，坐吧。”你指了下办公桌另一侧的椅子，他迟疑地抬起头，按你的意思走过来坐到了椅子上，你看得出他正抑制着手指不要绞在一起，双腿却因为紧张和僵硬而有些内八，“如果你过来是想说你们那个剧本的事，我只能说，很抱歉孩子，但我们不会改变主意。”

他张了张嘴，像是准备好的话都被堵在了嗓子眼里。“求您了，那个......那个片段真的只是个玩笑，马特和我，我们......”他咽了下唾沫，努力让自己不要再结巴，“因为根本没有人看我们的剧本，所以我们才想出这个馊主意，他们，那两个角色，真的只是从小相识的朋友，就像——”

“你想说就像你和马特？”你懒洋洋地打断了已经听过几次的说辞，年轻人愣了下，闭上了嘴，“本，是吧？我可以叫你本杰明吗？我喜欢，唔，庄重一点。”

年轻人点了点头，不安的棕眼睛瞥了你一下，又飞快移开目光。

“你看，本杰明。”你看到他别扭地晃了下头，显然是不习惯有人用教名的全称来称呼他，但这就是你想要的，“你们的作品确实令人耳目一新，每年都有无数天才之作送到我这里，能吸引到我的也不过寥寥——”

“是的，谢谢您，先生。”他抢着恭维道，自欺欺人地用这个来恳求你不要说出接下来你可能要说的话——你原还以为他是个挺聪明的小子呢。

“——这么说吧，那个片段要占很大功劳。”你几乎能听到他心沉下去的闷声巨响。

“先生，我们已经没有退路了，我们用掉了所有的钱，马特也没法再回到学校去，求您了！”他突然站了起来，绕过大办公桌走到你面前，高大的身影笼罩在你身上，你有片刻的心惊，如果这个青年真的不堪羞辱而要对你动手，现在这附近连个能听到你呼救的人都没有。

不过说到羞辱......说实话，这能算得上什么羞辱？况且说到底，可是他们自己给那两个多少是以他们自己为原型的角色写了一段床戏的，不是吗？你的朋友们和你只是想看看两位编剧能否胜任主演和主配，而要他们把那一段演一遍来看看他们的演技而已。有的是初涉影坛的男孩女孩等不及想要这种机会还得不到呢！

你很快就发现你想多了，因为年轻的本杰明一条腿向后退了半步，瘦长的身子一下子矮了下去——他双膝跪在了你面前。

“先生，那段戏都是我的主意，和马特一点关系也没有......”他的声音哽了下，像是在吞下喉咙中的什么硬块，但从句子的流畅程度来看，他早已打好了腹稿，“您可以对我......对我做您......做您想做的！但请不要告诉马特，求您放过我们，不，放过他......”

你直起上半身向后仰去，舒适地靠在椅背上。你一早就发现了，虽然这孩子比他的朋友高大许多，但却是更容易妥协的那个，不过，也是保护欲更强的那个，你能想得出他为了他的朋友冲上去和别人打架的样子，却没想到他也可以屈辱地跪在地上求别人放过他的朋友。

“你能为我做什么？本杰明，我只是想看看你们二位编剧能否胜任演员的职责，演床戏对演员来说是很正常的，说不定以后你们还要演裸戏呢，所有的摄像机都会对着你，所有的片场人员都要看着你，难道你会为了这点小事放弃职业生涯吗？”你不知道他能听出多少弦外之意，跪着的年轻人还是半低着头，你看不到他那双漂亮的棕色眼睛，但能清楚地看到一颗汗珠从他的鼻尖滚落下来。

他没有回答，肩膀是显而易见的颤抖，你宽容地等待着，终于他抬起头来，英俊硬朗的脸庞上混合着脆弱易伤的神情，却奇异地和谐，仿佛他生来就该被人羞辱伤害，然后无意识地露出这样的表情，更加取悦伤害他的人。

本杰明，你的本杰明伸出手来，修长的手指搭在你复古款式正装裤子的纽扣上，你眯了下眼睛，狠狠给了他一记耳光。

年轻人似乎被这一掌打懵了，喉咙里逸出微不可察的一声呜咽，他眨着眼睛缓解被打过的地方的绷紧与刺痛，大片红痕在他的颧骨上蔓延开，衬得那颗泪痣格外动人，他不知所措地看向你，疼痛与畏惧让他的眼睛变成更深的棕色，而迷茫则在其上笼罩了一片水汽。

“用你的嘴，本杰明。”

你不再掩饰从他进门之前你看那段床戏时就已经精神起来的下体，被他的手指碰过后西装裤下的鼓包更加明显，你看到他瑟缩了下，却还是膝行靠近，在你的两腿之间埋下头去。

只要年轻人张开嘴就会暴露出来的兔子般的门牙此刻咬在你的纽扣上，他的舌头以此借力，将布料顶起，试图让扣子从扣孔中脱离出来。他明显是个新手，老手一般都会把这事做的旖旎而色情，但他却像个努力啃咬玉米的小熊，唇舌门齿扭动拉扯却不得章法，疯狂分泌又无法咽下的口水沾在布料上，和他呼出的热气一起不经意间撩拨着你的欲望。

“算了。”几分钟后他还在和第一颗扣子作斗争，你已经不耐烦了，听到你懒洋洋又带着嫌弃的声音，他更卖力地在你的裆部拱来拱去，你抓住他脑后短短的发尾，将他拽了起来，他脸上泛起一层浅浅的红，被打过的地方红的更厉害了，过量的口水将他整个嘴都弄得又湿又亮，他急促地喘息着，你能看到躲在兔子门牙后面的被磨红的舌尖。

“再给我一次机会，先生，我......”你发现自己不讨厌他的哭腔，要知道，你一向厌恶那些懦夫哭包，遇到点事就哭的不像样子，但从你腿间抬起恳求着你的这双因为各种原因而闪着泪光的眼睛只让你更加性致勃勃。你想知道这孩子还能给你带来多少意外之喜。

你按着他的后脑让他再次靠近你，然后另一只手解开了裤子的纽扣。“接下来的你总该做得更好一点吧？”你听见自己的声音，诧异于其中刺骨的冰冷，鉴于你的某个部位已经热的如同烙铁。

他用力点点头，随着你手上力度的增加把鼻子和嘴贴在了你那团鼓包上，讨好地磨蹭着，他弓起脊背把头低的更深，用鼻梁蹭着你的囊袋，然后一路向上隔着内裤舔弄，小心地咬住你内裤的边缘向下拉扯，你完全勃起的兄弟迫不及待地跳了出来，沉甸甸的打在了他的脸上，发出“啪”的一声闷响，他的整张脸连着脖子一下子烧红了，原本乖乖放在身侧的双手也紧握起来。

但他没有犹豫，立刻凑过来舔舐起坚挺的柱身，他舌头的动作还是很僵硬，但明显是做过了一些练习，用嘴唇给予一些挤压，然后在冠状沟处轻轻吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。他渐渐开始变得灵活的舌头卷过前端的小孔，在尝到前列腺液的味道后他皱起了眉，飞快抬头看了你一眼，像是要寻找一丝可能的开恩和赦免。

你叹了口气，不禁觉得有些有趣：“就这样，保持下去。我想知道，你以前给别人做过这个吗？本杰明。”你故意这么叫他，让这个名字和你、和他正在做的这一切联系在一起，这种手段十足简单，但意外高效。

“没有，先生......只有您......”你勉强听清他含混的回答，他低垂着眼睛，专注于唇舌抚慰侍奉的动作，想要做出一副游刃有余的样子，但绷紧的大腿和烧得红热的耳朵都出卖了他。

很快这柔软温吞的舔弄就满足不了你了，你伸手抚过他发着烧的圆润耳廓，顺着脸颊抚摸到他肉乎乎的下巴，指腹来回划过那道浅沟，然后稍稍向下用力分开他的下唇，这个聪明小子瞬间就明白了你的意思，他舔了舔嘴角，怯怯地看着你不小的尺寸，试探着将你的龟头含进嘴里，然后小幅度地摆着头，打着旋吮吸起来。

敏感的部位被湿热的口腔照料，舒爽的感觉一阵阵从下半身传进大脑，但不知为何，他有些熟练的动作让你感受到一丝不满，你抚摸他头发的手收紧了，示意他含的再深些，于是下位者假做出的游刃有余的面具也全然破碎了，他急促地喘息片刻，然后小心收好牙齿，一点点将更多部分含进口腔，你仍在紧攥着他短而柔软的发尾，没有得到“可以了”的命令，他只能忍着不适，一边收紧腮帮小幅度地吞吐吮吸着，一边将你吞得更深。

终于，在被柔韧坚挺的龟头触碰到喉口时，已经眼眶发红的年轻人忍不住干呕了起来，趁他因干呕而无力反抗的瞬间，你毫不留情地抓着他的头发将他的头固定住，一个凶猛的挺胯将龟头和小半截柱身都操进了他的喉咙，激烈的吞咽反射让本就狭窄的喉管更是紧紧箍在你的大家伙上，柔软湿热而富有弹性的内壁被迫挤压按摩着你的敏感带。

本杰明，多聪明、多听话的好孩子，你一边摆动腰胯一边赞许地想，即使快要窒息了也没忘记收起牙齿免得磕到你，你感觉到有什么在拉扯你的裤脚，是年轻人被你禁止使用的双手，那双瘦长的手已经绽起青筋，但仍未挣扎反抗，甚至都没对你的“暴行”有一点拒绝的意思，你的囊袋有力地拍击在他的下颌，“啪啪”作响，混在粘腻的水声中，衬得他尖锐痛苦的吸气声破碎不堪。

你射在了他的喉咙里，就在他要窒息的前一刻，然后刻意以折磨般的速度慢慢将你的老二退出那温暖舒适的紧窄甬道，被带出来的精液和唾液顺着他有些撕裂的嘴角流下，汇聚在下巴上的浅沟，最后落在地板上聚成一小摊。

他咳得撕心裂肺，只有一些近乎透明的粘液被他咳了出来，看来他快失去意识的时候不自知地咽下了你射在他喉咙里的东西。等他从窒息的痛苦中回过神来，呼吸也渐渐平复下来，迷蒙的眼睛又有了焦距时，你已经收拾好自己，好整以暇地坐在扶手椅中观赏着他的狼狈，他意识到了你的目光，也意识到了自己现在这满脸泪水、唾液和精液的模样是多么可怜又色情，他怔了片刻，突然抬起头臂捂住自己的脸，瘦猫似的细长脊背高高拱起，整个人缩成一个大号的球，廉价皮鞋下的双脚叠在一起，旧西装上满是褶皱和脏污的痕迹，他的肩膀微微颤抖着，也许他只是在抖，也许他在无声地抽泣，这对于你没什么分别。

“把这里弄干净，本杰明，你知道该怎么做。”你再次这样叫他，“然后就请回去等我们的通知吧，我该下班了。”

他放下手臂，仍深深地低着头，头发在脑后形成一个棕色的漩涡，漩涡的一部分被你弄的乱蓬蓬地翘起，你知道自己已经驯服了一只猛兽幼崽，在他爪牙未利时用皮鞭和项圈挫去了他在你面前的凶恶和锐气，只留下强悍美丽的皮囊和顺从入骨的灵魂。

就在跪着的年轻人麻木地俯下身，伸出舌尖碰在脏兮兮的地板上时，你阔步走过去打开门，像往常一样准时离开了办公室。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 接下来就是“你”根本没有信守承诺，还是逼着两个编剧为了他们的剧本被接受而照着剧本里的床戏操了一顿，而且某人永远也不会知道今天发生在你办公室的故事~而且，不，“你”并没能驯服任何人  
> 以及，如果您都看到这里了，就请一定不要出警我！谢谢！


End file.
